


Silent night

by fullmoon02



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Night, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: Kirk's plans for Halloween change when one of the crew members gets sick. Not that Kirk minds, though.





	Silent night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



Waking up to someone touching his forehead should have made him alerted but this touch he recognized instantly. McCoy's characteristic mumbling was only a bonus. Kirk also made his presence known right away:

“What’re you mumbling?”

“I wonder why I bother to check his temperature. He always feels too warm to me.”

Candy wrappers rustling, then a question asked through a mouthful of candy:

“Is he gonna live?”

McCoy’s eye-roll was almost audible. “Undoubtedly.” 

“It was my understanding," Spock wondered, "that you were to celebrate this... Halloween, with the crew.”

“I think the kids can handle themselves for a few hours,” Kirk said.

Opening his eyes, Spock saw the good doctor sitting on the edge of his bed with a tricorder. Kirk looked at them from the table.

“It’s probably just a common cold,” McCoy said to Kirk. Then, turning his gaze to Spock, added: “Or whichever mutation of it that affects you Vulcans.”

As much as Spock wanted to engage in their usual banter, he was too tired to even keep his eyes open.

When he came around again, the room was dark. Only a small desk lamp was on giving Kirk, who still sat at the table, enough light to read.

“What’re you reading?” Spock asked, frowning at his own raspy voice.

Kirk walked to him and offered a glass of water. Spock drank it gratefully.

“Moby Dick,” Kirk said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Ever read it?”

Spock nodded. “Once.”

The silence between them was comfortable but Spock broke it when recalling:

“You were supposed to be at the party tonight.”

“Yup. I had a costume and everything." Then, with a smirk, "and you ruined it all."

“I’m sor…”

“I was joking.”

Spock thought Kirk might leave now when he knew his first officer was going to be alright. Instead, though not surprisingly, Kirk settled down next to him. Resting his back on the headboard, he placed the book on his lap.

“Now, would you like to hear about the great adventures of Pequod and its crew?”

With a hint of a smile, Spock relaxed and closed his eyes again. The familiar voice of his best friend secured and soothed him to a peaceful, healing sleep.


End file.
